narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Lee
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Gin is a very outgoing and spirited. She's always up for a challenge although tends to rush into things rashly. Gin is incredibly loyal and admires Sakura and Naruto's need to bring Sasuke back to the village even thought she herself, is not particularly fond of Sasuke. Gin is easily leader of her team as Isamu is too kind to argue and Midori doesn't care as long as she gets to correct any of Gin's errors. Gin often enjoys training in her cousin Lee's dojo and sparring with TenTen. She keeps her distance from Neji though, as she's afraid that his attitude is contagious. Gin is very brave and doesn't fear sacrificing herself for her comrades or the mission. She enjoys simple D-Rank missions because she enjoys helping others. On the other hand. Road to Ninja Gin is much like Midori. RTN Gin Lee complains about simples missions, doesn't normally care about anything, comes off as blunt or rude, and is a bit overly confident in her skills. Appearance Gin Lee has very thick, straight, and shiny hair like Rock Lee. As a Genin, Gin has medium length hair pulled up in two pigtails and has straight bangs. She wears a purple romper and ties her headband across her waist. She has bandages wrapped from her arms to her elbows. During the time gap, she cuts it into a bob, keeping her bangs. She also wears a purple flowy tank top and skirt, rotating her headband from her head to her waist to her right arm. Gin keeps the bandages and ties more around her legs. Abilities Gin is strong in Tai Jutsu, much like her cousin Rock Lee. But she was fortunate enough to be able to use Gen and Nin Jutsus. Although her Gen Jutsu is not her strong suit, Gin uses wind and lightning releases in Nin Jutsu. Gin is highly energetic and sometimes rushes into battle too quickly. Gin is very fast and has good stamina, often having to wait up for the rest of her team. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I During Part I, Gin is moved into the academy shortly after Naruto and the rest become Genin. But due to prior training in the Lee Clan, Gin is put on a Genin team with two others that had been training in clan. This includes Midori Kohaku. Gin is absent along with the rest of her team because their sensei decided they were not yet suited for the Chunin exams so instead; the three watch in the stands. Gin is caught by Kabuto's Gen Jutsu. Part II In Shippuden, Gin and the rest of her team participate in the Chunin exams, proctored by Shikamaru Nara. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT